


Her Oldest

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: PrideA view into Maryse's feelings during Magnus' and Alec's wedding.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Her Oldest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! NvrLndBoi/Bastian here. o/  
> This fic has been sitting in my plot bunny habitat for almost a year. 
> 
> Music: This Is Me - Cover by Shoshana Bean Ft. Travis Wall https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwEn-ambXLw  
> I included the video because it is what honestly inspired this fic. 
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Alec kissed Magnus sealing their marriage in front of the whole Institute. They turned to the crowd and stepped off the podium and headed down the aisle to the planned festivities. They walked out hands interlocked tightly leaning on each other slightly and smiling. 

As Maryse followed them she hanged back a bit to study the couple more. Her first born son was married now to the love of his life. In their Shadowhunter culture the statement ‘love of my life’ held so much power. Nephilim only love once after all. She lowered her gaze to the Lightwood Family Ring sitting on Magnus’ hand with the new wedding band. 

Alec had come to her shop and asked for it. Stating firmly that there would be no one else for him. She had stood there in awe of her oldest agreeing to hand the ring over.

She could still remember holding Alec when he was born. When the nurse handed him to her carefully as he had been born a bit smaller. She had held him close to her chest that night whispering promises to him of safety and comfort. 

She remembered the first time she had been summoned from by his instructors because he broke another kid's nose. Alec had stood there at attention while the sniveling brat’s mother tried to reprimand Alec. She didn’t think he would take the family’s motto literally. Still that night she made sure he knew she was proud with extra sweets. 

As they moved to the dinner hall for the rest of the wedding Maryse saw Lydia approaching Magnus and Alec to offer her congratulations. 

The scene sent her to less admirable memories of the past. She had at a point berated Alec for shortcomings that were not his own but Maryse and Robert’s. She put all the pressure of the family name on his shoulders and left him to sink or swim. Even to the point of almost locking him into a loveless marriage for the sake of fixing something he never broke. 

Everyday she thanks the Angel for Magnus walking into the wedding ceremony that day. 

Once Alec made his stance in front of the Clave and Institute at the wedding. Maryse knew it wouldn’t be easy for him now. At first she had pleaded with him that if he had to gay then to at least pick someone else. She had failed to protect him from the Clave’s scorn. Now all she could do was protect him from the heartbreak that she believed was Magnus Bane. 

Alec pushed forward though. The Clave and the Downworld tried to make walls in front of them constantly at every new turn. Even though the other or both at times would stumble along the way they never let go of each other always gravitating back one way or another. 

Constantly beaten down, belittled, questioned, written off, and much more yet they both stood tall. Pushing past it all to emerge at their happily ever after. 


End file.
